


Jumpers

by Queen_Cuntpunt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Cuntpunt/pseuds/Queen_Cuntpunt
Summary: Fleur had never bothered learning how to knit.
Kudos: 11





	Jumpers

her first attempt had been laughable at best. Magical knitting was not a skill she had bothered to learn, despite her mothers insistence on the matter. It seemed silly, really, to waste time on such trivial things when one could simply purchase higher quality clothes from any wizarding shopping center. Yet when Fleur saw the look on her husbands face as he unwrapped his yearly Christmas sweater she knew she should have taken the time to learn.

She had started small, her wand in one hand, a traditional knitting needle in the other, a ball of crimson red yarn resting in her lap as her hands fumbled clumsily with the new motions. It had taken her longer than she had ever imagined, but she had managed to create something of her very own. Of course it was a bit lopsided, had a few awkward knots through the stitches, and instead of the enchantment feeling like a warm hug it occasionally attempted to strangle the wearer. Still she was proud of it, even wrapped it up to give as her first home-made gift to her new family. George had been the one to lay claim once the accidental enchantment showed itself, laughing so hard tears came to his eyes. Her mother in law had seemed displeased at the gift, but the soft smile on Bill's face assured her that her gift was still, in a way, well received.

Over the years she honed her craft. Learning from books, and the occasional friendly witch she ran into while purchasing new supplies. Project became better, more fashionable, better received. Some of her creations were downright practical. She could knit scarves that would never become lost. Gloves which changed color to match whatever outfit you were wearing. She enchanted home-made socks to warm up during the night. Every year she bestowed handmade gift after handmade gift to her new family. Even while her mother in law cast shrewd looks from across the room eying her creations as though they an insult.

It was only after many years of practice that Fleur had finally felt confident enough in her abilities to finally gift something to the family matriarch. She had worked hard on it, constantly undoing stitches to remake them, weaving her magic in with every inch. When it was finally done, it was unlike any of her previous creations before, and although Molly had seemed less than thrilled with her other creations she knew she would love this.

Finally after years of gifting creations to the rest of the family she had a gift for her mother in law, a modest sized box wrapped in shiny silver paper, adorned with as many ribbons as she could find to make the package stand out. Fleur watched with baited breath as her mother in law unwrapped the package slowly, eyes weakened by age having trouble seeing where the papers edges were, aged hands struggling a bit with peeling back the tape. She pulled the creation out with shaky hands, setting the clothing in her lap with care. 

Over many years Molly Weasley had made hundreds of “Weasley Sweaters” each emblazoned with their initial in front, but she had never made one for herself. Now in her arms rested one of her own, a lovely red jumper, made from some of the pricier fancier wool that Fleur was fond of a gigantic “M” decorating the front, enchanted with magic to sparkle and shine like gold. A closer inspection with weathered eyes showed the names of her children carefully embroidered throughout the M in an elegant script she never would have believed possible without magic. 

“Everyone in the family has one, we thought it was time you had yours” Fleur had quietly as she looked over the piece. Molly smiled softly, some traditions died out over time, but she wouldn't have to worry about that with her daughter around.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm drunk and feeling sad about how Molly treated my girl Fleur in this series. Fleur is great


End file.
